1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to comparators.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems can include a comparator for comparing one input voltage to another input voltage. For example, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) can include one or more comparators for comparing an input voltage signal to a reference voltage and/or for comparing one input voltage signal to another input voltage signal.
The performance of a comparator, such as the comparator's noise and/or input offset, can impact the overall performance of the electronic system that the comparator is used in. The comparator's impact on overall operation can be exacerbated in configurations using multiple comparators. For instance, an n-bit flash ADC can include 2n-1 comparators used for determining a digital value of an analog signal. For example, in a flash ADC, a first input voltage for a comparator can correspond to an input voltage that is being converted from analog to digital, and a second input voltage can be a voltage from a voltage divider network.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved comparators, including for example, comparators having smaller size, reduced power consumption, low noise, and/or low input offset.